Onesided
by planariang
Summary: Mereka itu sama; sama-sama bodoh—baik Nagisa, Makoto, dan perasaan mereka masing-masing yang sama-sama tak terbalas. (makisa)


"Ne, Mako_-chan_, kau suka Haru_-chan_, ya?"

Awalnya Nagisa hanya iseng menggoda kapten klub renangnya itu. Namun tak disangkanya pertanyaan itu malah mengundang semburat merah mampir di wajah Makoto.

Diam sebentar, kemudian ia memecahkan sebuah tawa, "Hahaha, ternyata benar ya!" Dan sekilas dilihat oleh ekor matanya si perenang gaya punggung itu mengangguk kecil.

Tetapi, dibalik anggukkan malu-malu yang diberikan Makoto padanya, dadanya seolah dihimpit.

.

**Onesided**

**by kurohaname**

_(Standard disclaimer applied)_

.

Rasanya dirinya baik-baik saja.

Jauh sebelum hari itu, Nagisa tak pernah merasa risih ketika iris merahnya menangkap dua punggung di depannya yang mengobrol entah apa, diselingi tawa Makoto dan wajah Haruka yang sedikit merona.

Dulu, ia tak pernah merasa iri ketika Makoto menawarkan diri untuk mengeringkan rambut Haruka seusai mereka berlatih, dan diam di pojokan ruang klub sambil memainkan salah satu game yang baru selesai di downloadnya tadi malam di ponselnya—membunuh waktu dan perhatiannya pada dua orang yang lebih tua darinya satu tahun itu.

Ia tak pernah merasa ingin merobek mulut kawan satu almamaternya itu ketika baik Gou maupun Rei sama-sama memberikan komentar tentang kedekatan dua kakak kelasnya yang terlalu—dekat. Meskipun Nagisa tak menyanggahnya karena mereka sudah begitu sejak SD.

Dan ia tak pernah merasa ingin menghilang dari hadapan Makoto ketika sang kapten menyahutnya setelah ia mengutarakan izin untuk tak ikut latihan keesokan harinya. "Kurang enak badan?" nadanya kurang lebih terlihat (sangat) khawatir.

"Ya, mungkin—" (Makanya aku izin juga...)

"Perlu kuantar pulang, Nagisa?"

"Tak perlu, Mako_-chan_, aku baik-baik saja, kok!" balasnya dengan senyum dipaksakan.

Yang Makoto tahu hari itu, Nagisa hanya ingin tak diganggu.

Rei muncul di balik pintu kelas, menenteng tas di punggungnya. "Biar aku saja yang mengantarkannya pulang, Makoto_-senpai_. Kebetulan kereta kami sejalur," sahut Rei di belakang mereka berdua. "Aku juga memang ingin izin tidak latihan untuk hari ini, ada sedikit urusan di rumah dan yaa... aku bisa sekalian mengantarkan Nagisa pulang."

"Benarkah?"

Rei mengangguk mantap.

"Tak perlu, Rei_-chan_, aku bisa pulang sendiri," Nagisa mencoba membantah. Tapi Makoto dengan cepat menyetujuinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku serahkan Nagisa padamu, Rei-kun."

.

.

Siang itu penumpang tidak begitu ramai. Di dalam gerbong yang mereka tempati kini pun, hanya ada tiga orang lain selain mereka berdua. "Oi Nagisa, jangan bilang kau suka Makoto_-senpai_?" tanya Rei begitu mereka mendapatkan tempat duduk di dalam kereta.

Seolah ada panah imajiner yang mengenai tepat di ulu hatinya, Nagisa berjengit. Itu pertanyaan yang pernah ia umbarkan pada Makoto seminggu yang lalu.

"Rei_-chan_—" Nagisa ingin memprotes, namun Rei dengan cepat memotong ucapannya. "Sudah kuduga." Nagisa tak lagi membantah, ia memilih diam, dan menunduk sembari memegang erat tas miliknya.

Rei melirik pemuda-yang-biasanya-berisik di sampingnya. "Terbaca dari sikapmu, tahu. Kenapa tidak bilang saja, sih?"

"Karena..." Nagisa entah mampu melanjutkan atau tidak, "...karena Mako_-chan_ suka Haru_-chan_, kan? Itu juga terbaca dari sikapnya pada Haru_-chan_."

(Di satu sisi, Nagisa dan Makoto itu sama.)

"Apakah itu menghalangimu untuk menyatakan rasa sukamu pada Makoto_-senpai_?" Nagisa menaik-turunkan kepalanya pelan.

"Terserahmulah, Nagisa. Aku berpikir kalau sebaiknya kau membicarakan ini pada Makoto_-senpai_. Dia juga khawatir padamu, tahu."

Nagisa tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Rei_-chan_."

"Ini bukan berarti aku mencoba mencomblangkanmu dengan Makoto_-senpai_ atau apalah itu, ya!"

"Iya, iya."

.

.

Tapi rasanya memang tak sanggup juga. Bagaimanapun, Makoto menyukai Haruka, kan? Dan ia tak ingin Makoto merasa bersalah jika ia mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Makoto itu terlalu baik.

Nagisa kemudian kembali mengingat obrolannya dengan Rei minggu lalu, tiga hari setelah pemuda berkacamata itu mengantarkannya pulang.

"Lagipula Makoto_-senpai_ belum bilang suka pada Haruka_-senpai_, kan? Dan lagi, bukannya Haruka_-senpai_ juga dekat dengan kakak Gou_-san_ dari akademi Samezuka itu?"

Pernyataan Rei malah membuatnya semakin rumit bagi si pemuda pirang.

.

.

"Rumit apanya? Tinggal bilang saja kau suka pada Makoto_-senpai_. Apa susahnya sih?" Rei kembali memprotes—gemas pada teman sekelasnya itu, ketika Nagisa kembali mengurungkan niatnya. Mereka hanya berdua di ruang klub. Gou dan yang lainnya sudah lebih dulu pergi ke kolam renang.

Nagisa meremas kacamata renangnya. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

.

.

"Eh, benarkah?"

Mereka berkumpul di rumah Haruka. Dia, Makoto, Rei, Gou, Haru—_dan Rin_.

"Kapan?"

"Seminggu yang lalu." Itu Rin yang menjawab. Haruka terlalu sibuk di dapur—dengan _mackerel_-nya.

Wajah Makoto hanya sebentar berubah kecut, tapi ia sesegera mungkin kembali memasang senyumnya. "Kalau begitu, selamat ya, kalian berdua," ujarnya dengan nada senang yang kentara sekali dibuat-buat di mata Nagisa. Dan bukan hanya pemuda pirang itu saja, sisa dua orang lainnya pun mendeteksi hal itu—juga raut suram yang sempat diperlihatkan juga oleh Nagisa.

.

.

Tapi setelah deklarasi hubungan yang sudah diutarakan Haruka pun, Nagisa masih belum siap.

.

.

"Tidak lagi?! Dulu kau tidak mau bilang karena Makoto_-senpai_ masih belum bilang suka sama Haruka_-senpai_! Sekarang setelah Haruka_-senpai_ jadian dengan Matsuoka_-san_, kau bilang masih belum siap?"

"Kalau aku mengatakannya sekarang, yang ada akulah yang terlihat egois! Hanya karena Mako_-chan_ yang sedang patah hati, dan aku tiba-tiba bilang suka padanya..."

Saat itu, Nagisa membanting pintu klub dengan keras. Masa bodoh dengan latihan, toh ia bisa mencari alasan nanti. Rei mengumpat sedangkan Gou mengelus dadanya pelan. Ketiganya bahkan tak tahu kalau Makoto mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

Tapi hujan turun deras di luar.

.

.

"Sudah lama tidak melihatmu sakit, Nagisa."

Pemuda pirang itu menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya di balik selimut. Pandangannya diarahkan ke jendela kamarnya. "Aku juga orang biasa, Mako_-chan_," gerutunya.

Mendengar gerutuan Nagisa, Makoto lantas tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut pirang yang tak disangkanya cukup lembut untuk ukuran laki-laki.

Dua hari pemuda itu tidak datang latihan. Makoto sempat bertanya pada Rei yang berkata dengan muka agak kesal—"Sakit."—dan memutuskan untuk menjenguk anggota klubnya itu sendiri. Tak ada niatan untuknya mengajak yang lain, karena ia juga ingin memastikan satu hal. Cukup dirinya seorang.

Serta merta Nagisa menangkap tangan besar itu—memberi isyarat agar Makoto berhenti. Pandangannya masih tak diberikan tepat pada iris Makoto. "Hentikan, Mako_-chan_."

Ia melepaskan pegangannya. Tangannya sendiri kemudian menyentuh rambutnya yang sebelumnya sempat dipegang Makoto. Mukanya yang sudah memerah karena demam mungkin lebih gelap lagi.

Ah, cukup—

"Jangan lakukan hal yang membuatku makin berharap padamu."

—Ia sudah tak tahan. (Mungkin, akhirnya ia berada di ambang batas sabarnya.)

"Aku suka Mako_-chan_." Kata-katanya tegas, meskipun diucapkan dengan suara yang hampir hilang.

Makoto mengulum senyum, "Ya, aku tahu," balasnya lembut.

Tangisnya mungkin pecah. Dan kali ini, ada Makoto yang memeluknya.

Entah, ia tak tahu apakah perasaannya terbalas atau tidak. Karena yang ia tahu (dan ia yakini), mereka itu sama; sama-sama bodoh—baik Nagisa, Makoto, dan perasaan mereka masing-masing yang sama-sama tak terbalas.

**end.**

...

**footnote**: _Andai_. Kapan saya berhenti bikin cerita alay kayak gini ;;;;

(_Well,_ makasih udah nyempetin baca!)

**-ame **


End file.
